


Jack O'Neill Drabbles & Micro Fiction

by theemdash



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Community: sg1_five_things, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Pre-Series, Season/Series 08, Serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-04-29
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash/pseuds/theemdash
Summary: A collection of Jack O'Neill drabbles and short fiction.The Cut of a Man— 5 things





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four comments found in Jack's file from his former Commanding Officers, and one from Hammond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for sg1_five_things

**1.** Colonel Thomas, 1975  
Have instructed First Lieutenant O'Neill that "for crying out loud" is not an appropriate way to address a superior officer.

 **2.** Colonel Michaels, 1982  
Captain O'Neill is an excellent candidate for the rank of Major. Frankly, sirs, he reminds me of myself. I mean that to be a good thing.

 **3.** General West, 1995  
He still stands like the soldier that left, but something cold melted away on that desert planet. Perhaps that's for the best.

 **4.** General Bauer, 2000  
Col. Jack O'Neill is the most insubordinate officer I've ever had in a command. That he's ascended this far is beyond reason.

 **5.** General Hammond, 2003  
It has been an honor to serve with him. He is an exemplary officer, a good friend, and the first person I would trust with the continued operation of Stargate Command.


End file.
